Interviews on Percabeth
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: These are some interviews with most of the characters in P.J.O. The questions are concerning Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Sorry if i didn't portray the characters as in the book. R R Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians doesn't belong to me.


**Interviews on Percabeth**

(No P.O.V)

Grover's Interview: **So Grover you've been friends with Percy and Annabeth quite some time now?**

Yes

**So obviously you must have noticed a relationship forming over the years?**

Yes I did, when we went on the first quest the two of them practically couldn't be in the same room together without lunging for the other's throat at least once. But as time went on they came to be best friends, with "cute" (as Juniper calls them) nicknames for each other, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl and they seemed to like each other much than friends. Like whenever they even hugged or touched they would blush madly, even when I caught them talking together they blushed, makes me wonder what they were talking about at those times. But in the end of course they eventually kissed and became boyfriend and girlfriend, not that I object I mean I have Juniper and they have each other but sometimes I wish it could go back to being like old times.

**So you weren't surprised at all when they got together?**

No not one bit, like I said before they obviously loved each other. Everyone in came knew it but them.

**Well thank you for your time Grover. **

Thalia's interview**: So Thalia you of course are best friends with Percy and Annabeth?**

Yup

**And you know they are "together"?**

Of course, everyone knows that.

**Yes, so when you first came back from being a tree did you notice anything different about how Annabeth acted around Percy?**

Oh yes, she acted so flustered and embarrassed around him.I've known Annabeth for quite some time now and never, not once did she act embarrassed around anyone, she didn't even act that way around Luke. One of her best traits is to be wise and strong around people. She never acted like an Aphrodite girl blushing like crazy around some boy but obviously deep inside Annabeth was an Aphrodite girl. Haha just kidding. Annabeth is just Annabeth. Another thing I noticed when I came back to camp was the way she looked at him; she was studying him like a book. She looked deep into his eyes and he looked at her the same way. I may not be smart like Annabeth but only an idiot wouldn't notice that they liked each other.

**Were you surprise at all when they got together?**

No, ok well maybe a little. I mean after the two years that I knew them they never figured out they liked each other or, so I thought, so I assumed they would never figure out the truth; I though Annabeth was hanging on to Luke and Percy was leaning towards that Rachel girl.

**Well thank you for your time Thalia.**

Nico's interview: **So Nico your friends with Percy and Annabeth right?**

Umm yeah.

**So when you went on quests with them did you notice them becoming closer, like more than friends?**

No I'm a guy I don't pay attention to relationships, gooey, romance stuff like that.

**Alright, so when they got together were you surprised?**

No like I said I don't care about who's together and who's not. I don't even know them that well. Why should I care about their relationship?

**So Nico, you never noticed anything about their relationship?**

How many times do I have to say it! I don't care about romance! I'm leaving!

*Nico walks out of room*

**Ok well that's over.**

Sally and Paul's interview: **So Sally, Paul have you ever noticed anything about Percy's and Annabeth's friendship that hinted towards their romance?**

_Sally: _Well of course, mother knows best. I know my son very well and through the years he never, I know this sounds mean but, never had many friends. The fact that he and Annabeth were very close made me happy but I noticed whenever he was around her he blushed all the time, was always staring at her, and whenever she wasn't there he'd stare at her picture, talk about her, or IM her. Whenever Percy saw Annabeth his face would light up and he'd give a big smile. It wasn't a big shock when they finally got together.

_Paul: _I did notice that Percy was happy when he saw her and blushed a lot, but I didn't see as much as Sally.

**When Percy and Annabeth were fighting did you notice anything different about how Percy acted at home?  
**_Sally: _Yes, he'd just slump around the house all day and stare out the window doing nothing. I felt really bad but I couldn't think of much more to say to him.

**When Percy and Annabeth got together were you surprised?**

_Sally: _No, like I said before it wasn't shocking at all. Paul and I have a running joke that if they were celebrities they'd be called Percabeth. *Giggles*

_Paul: _I wasn't surprised and yes we did make up that joke. *laughs with Sally*

**Well thank you so much for your time Sally, Paul.**

Mr. and Mrs. Chase interview: **Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chase.**

_Mr. /Mrs. Chase:_ Hello.

**Well Mr. Chase when Percy came to visit you a couple years back, when trying to save Annabeth did you notice anything different about their friendship?**

Why yes I did. This boy seemed so distressed about my daughter I just knew I could trust him. He wanted to save her so badly and whenever someone even said her name he'd flinch in frustration, anger, and sadness. I knew at that moment this boy, Percy Jackson, loved my daughter. But I didn't know if she loved him.

**Do you two approve of their relationship?**

Of course.

**Were either of you surprised when they got together?**

_Mr. Chase: _No

_Mrs. Chase: _In fact I actually was a bit surprised at this. I have to say I don't know Annabeth that well but I do know that she's smart and independent and the fact that she just gave herself to some boy was very surprising. But of course approve and am very happy for my step-daughter.

Percy's interview: **Hello Percy and you know this interview is all about your relationship with Annabeth?**

Hi, and yes I do know that.

**Well then let's begin. Over the years did you notice your friendship with Annabeth getting stronger?**

OK so at the beginning, no not at all. But during I'd say the third year at camp I noticed how much I really cared for her and how much I needed her around. Whenever Annabeth wasn't with me I felt lost and bored. So I did notice our relationship getting stronger but I didn't know exactly what I felt.

**You and Annabeth seem to call each other names a lot, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, can you tell me why you say that.**

Well I can't say why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain, probably something about being dumb, but I call her Wise Girl because it's pretty much just a comeback for when she calls me Seaweed Brain.

**What do you two do now? (As in date-wise, quest-wise and other random stuff you do)**

Well dating is just her coming over to my parent's house and us sitting on the couch talking and kissing. Quests aren't a big deal. Of course we go on all the same quests but they're pretty simple now considering the wars over. We don't do many other things unless you count hitting each other and arguing. Oh wait we do go swimming a lot, not normal swimming I mean Poseidon's son swimming. Like going 30 feet underwater and playing with fish. We also go to Olympus a lot so Annabeth can do her architecture stuff.

**Well thank you for your time Percy. I wish you and Annabeth the best. **

Annabeth's interview: **Hello Annabeth you obviously know this interview is all about Percy and your relationship? **

Yes I do.

**Well just to be fair I'm going to ask you the exact same questions I asked Percy and I'm going to see the difference in your answers.**

Well sorry to pop your bubble but our answers aren't going to be anything alike.

**Ok we'll see about that. Ok so first question: Over the years did you notice your friendship with Percy getting stronger?  
**Yes I did. At first it was nothing we were just a couple of friends hanging out together all the time. But nearing the middle and end, I became self-conscious of everything I did around him; I blushed whenever I did or said something embarrassing and was jealous of every girl he was around. I've never felt that way around anyone before so the change was scaring me and I didn't have the energy to realize that I loved him.

**You and Percy seem to call each other names a lot, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, can you tell me why you say that.**

Oh, well the names started when we first met each other. I called him Seaweed Brain because he acted so dumb and I was also kind of mad that he was the omen that would get me my quest. So I made fun of him. Near the end I just called him that out of tradition. It was funny and cute so I continued it. I know he calls me Wise Girl because he doesn't like it when I'm being smart and it's also his only comeback. *giggles*

**What do you two do now? (As in date-wise, quest-wise and other random stuff you do)**

Well I have to say date-wise we don't do much. It's mostly sitting on a couch kissing or a field trip to McDonald's to brighten up our day. Quests are so simple now. We've been through some pretty rough quests and these are just so easy and so fast that I barely even count them as quests. Other things we do are travel to Olympus, swim to Poseidon's castle and other random couple-like stuff.

**Well thank you for your time Annabeth. I wish you and Percy the best. **


End file.
